The applicant is holder of Brazilian patent MU-5801246 relating to a "Drive Device for Automotive Vehicle Windows", comprising of a support conveniently fastened to an automobile door, together with a drive lever for the glass. The motor is seated on the support if the device is automatic. The support has a drum on which an appropriate steel cable rolls up, there being also two other vertically aligned supports which, together with the first named support are formed in the shape of a triangle. Each one of the vertically aligned supports has a pulley or grooved pulley that serves as a support and guide for the steel cable, there also being provided, between the upper and lower aligned supports, a vertical guide, conveniently fastened to the door of the vehicle, and inside of which the drive "car" of the glass slides and holds the end of the steel cable.
The device referred to in the Brazilian patent, besides providing a safe and efficient operation, eliminated a series of parts commonly used in traditional mechanisms. This made the mounting much easier, besides reducing the final cost.
With a view toward further simplification of assembly of the device, and also reduction of its cost, the applicant created the present automotive vehicle window drive mechanism in which the two pulleys provided in the aligned upper and lower supports are eliminated, and also the fastening elements of the vertical guide are provided between them.
For this purpose, the mentioned upper and lower supports incorporate internal curved guides for the steel cable, which guides are encased in the supports themselves and perform advantageously the same function as the mentioned pulleys, that is, to guide the cable. Besides this, the guides have inserting elements that permit them to be easily fitted into the free ends of the vertical guide which, consequently, makes unnecessary any fastening element in the automobile door.
With this new construction a series of parts are eliminated and the work of mounting the assembly becomes considerably easier, making the product cheaper than those currently existing and already sold on the market, as a result or reduced production costs.